Noche de brujas ¡La casa embrujada del presidente de LME!
by Nybell
Summary: Como cada año, el presidente Takarada hace bromas a las personas en noche de brujas; pero ¿Que pasará si son Kyoko y María las victimas esta vez? Maldición, ¡Se supone que deberían asustarse!


**DISCLAIMER: Skip Beat y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.**

Bueeeno, más vale tarde que nunca.

Este fanfic nació en medio del ocio y gracias a la época del año xD. Fue hecho con el afán de entretenerme y espero que con ustedes pase lo mismo.

(Es el primero que coloco por aquí, ojala les guste x3)

**Aclaraciones: **la letra en cursiva representa los pensamientos.

* * *

**Noche de brujas ¡La casa embrujada del presidente de LME!**

—¡Rápido! Onee-sama, estas quedándote atrás.

—Ya voy, espera... —respondió, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su compañera.

En una noche como esta, miles de criaturas salen a dar un pequeño paseo. Las sombras danzantes que pasan a través de los faroles, le dan un aspecto más misterioso a las calles. Todo parece indicar que hoy, cualquier cosa mágica podría ocurrir.

—María-chan, no puedo correr con estos zapatos... podríamos...

—No podemos —contestó inmediatamente.

Mogami Kyoko dio un profundo suspiro, su pequeña amiga no la dejaría descansar hasta completar su misión.

—Nos falta más de la mitad del recorrido, y aún no conseguimos chocolates. Vaya que la gente puede ser tacaña ¿Cierto, Onee-sama? La próxima vez el abuelo tendrá que llevarnos a otro sitio.

No hacía falta decir que pese a las quejas, la cara de aquella niña era iluminada por la ilusión del momento. Hacía tanto tiempo ya, de la última vez que salio con alguien a recolectar dulces una noche de brujas. Su madre era la única que se molestaba en acompañarla, y después de que ella falleciera nunca hubo nadie más.

Por su parte, para la chica de Love Me esta sería quizás la cuarta —¿O quinta?— ocasión. Sentía lejanos aquellos días en los que se paseo disfrazada por las calles de su natal Kyoto en compañía de su único amigo de la infancia.

Su ceño se arrugó al rememorarlo, lo que debía ser un hermoso recuerdo se ensombrecía al darse cuenta de las idioteces que llego a cometer, como regalarle todos sus dulces al estúpido de Shoutaro, o las semanas enteras que gastaba cosiendo un disfraz que ese engreído terminaba rechazando de ultimo momento. Pensándolo bien ¡No era algo digno de recordarse! En Halloween las chicas se burlaban de ella, la asustaban cruelmente, e incluso llegaron a poner goma de mascar en su cabello; todo por culpa de ser amiga cercana de ese cabeza de cerdo.

—¿Onee-sama? —María observaba confundida el rostro furioso de su compañera—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustaron los dulces que te dieron?

—¿Eh? —Kyoko regreso del inframundo de sus más detestables memorias. Por un momento había olvidado el presente: estaba ahí de pie con María-chan, ambas vestidas como brujas, en medio de una calle especialmente preparada por el presidente de LME; todas las personas que ahí caminaban, niños y adultos, eran parte del mundo del espectáculo.

—Estabas frunciendo el ceño.

—No es nada, lo siento —se excusó. Le sonrío a la niña y prosiguieron con su camino—. Es verdad, María-chan esta muy contenta el día de hoy, así que no debo perder mi tiempo con cosas innecesarias —habló para si misma.

Todo lucía animado en los alrededores, y la joven no podía evitar sorprenderse de las influencias de Takarada Lory. Cerrar toda una avenida era increíble —y algo exagerado—; pero Sawara-san le aseguró que hacían eso todos los años. Era una maravilla tener la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Ah, Moko-san no ha llegado aún... —murmuró. Había estado buscándola con la mirada durante un buen rato, sin éxito alguno.

—¿Tenía trabajo esta noche?

—Eso creo —respondió. Hizo una mueca de tristeza, deseaba tanto ver a su amiga disfrazada, y soñaba con la manera en que se halagarían mutuamente e intercambiarían caramelos ¡Sería tan lindo! Kotonami y ella gritando "dulce o truco"—. Moko-san llega pronto ¡Quiero verte! —exigió, mientras giraba por el piso en medio de un berrinche.

La pequeña a su lado soltó una risita. —Onee-sama parece que cambias de humor muy rápido, y tus gestos son extraños.

Luego de un par de risas más, continuaron caminando. Entre todo aquel bullicio terminaron frente a una casa que sobresalía bastante, María dijo que era la que se decoraba especialmente para su abuelo, ya que él solía esconderse ahí y hacer bromas muy elaboradas, algo así como una especie de casa embrujada.

—Ciertamente suena al estilo del presidente —opinó Kyoko—. ¿Has venido antes?

—No. Es problemático salir con él en esta época del año.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de la muchacha, a veces se olvidaba del carácter de su pequeña amiga, aunque la comprendía muy bien.

—Deberíamos echarle un vistazo —propuso María-chan.

—¿Esta bien que entremos?

—Claro ¿O te da miedo, Onee-sama?

—No realmente, es sólo que todos han estado evitándola, debe haber una razón.

—Creo que se debe a que todos los años alguien ha salido corriendo y llorando de aquí. El abuelo siempre presume sobre eso.

—Ya veo. Bien, siento curiosidad, veamos que hay por dentro.

—¿Segura?

—Hai.

—Entonces vayamos.

Conforme iban acercándose daba la impresión de estar viajando hacia otra dimensión; pronto estuvieron de pie junto a la puerta, y lograron abrirla sin ningún problema. Al ingresar en el lugar lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con telarañas, polvo, retratos antiguos, varios tipos de artefactos inusuales. El panorama parecía tan real que no era de extrañarse que las personas se asustaran.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntó Kyoko, quien en estos instantes más que terror sentía emoción.

—Etto... si mal no recuerdo, el final del recorrido es en el ático. Tenemos que ir hacia allá.

—Muy bien ¡En marcha!

No había duda de que esto sería algo interesante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde un punto estratégico, la mente malvada tras esta siniestra casa observaba a los valientes que habían osado entrar —por fortuna, ya que comenzaba a aburrirse—. Notó al instante que se trataba de su dulce nieta y su linda miembro distinguida de Love Me, y se debatió un poco entre darles un buen susto o no.

—_Bien, sólo una diminuta e inofensiva broma, después de todo es Halloween_—pensó, sonriendo traviesamente—_. Ya las consolare si resulta ser demasiado para ellas._

Habiéndolo decidido puso el plan en marcha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mogami y María caminaban admirando las decoraciones ¡Había tantas! Y no sabían si tendrían el tiempo suficiente para verlas todas.

—Mira Onee-sama, un búho.

—¡Wa! Es uno real —exclamó asombrada—. ¡Que lindo!

—Y por allá hay arañas.

—¿También son reales?

Mientras las chicas se emocionaban ante cada detalle, Lory estaba escondido cerca, oyendo atentamente su conversación. Se preguntaba si era normal que estuviesen tan relajadas ¿No deberían sentirse incomodas en medio de un sitio semi-iluminado y con animales salvajes?

—¡Un gusano! —escuchó gritar a Kyoko.

Entonces sonrío complacido, ya sabía que no había forma de que no se asustaran dentro de su casa embrujada; esa lluvia de gusanos que preparó con tanto esmero surtía efecto, así que opto por asomar la cabeza y ver sus caras de pánico.

—Le dan un toque perfecto a esta parte de la casa, pero ¿Esta bien que los arrojen encima de la gente? —La joven los quitaba de su sombrero, y los colocaba en un lugar seguro—. No es correcto lastimar a las criaturas indefensas, podrían pisarlos.

—Onee-sama, siempre tienes argumentos razonables. —María también quitaba algunos sin inmutarse.

—Es que su destino es convertirse en hermosas mariposas, y las mariposas son buenas amigas de las hadas ¿Lo sabias?

—¿De verdad?

—Así es. —A este punto, ella ya estaba emocionada con su tema preferido.

Sin más, ambas prosiguieron su camino una vez que estuvieron listas, dejando a Lory petrificado ¿Dónde estaban los gritos, las expresiones de miedo? ¿Es que la sensación viscosa de un gusano no les producía ni un escalofrío? Esta bien, quizás había sido blando por tratarse de ese par; pero aumentaría un poco el nivel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La habitación en la que estaban ahora olía a incienso, la iluminación era igual de tenue que en la entrada; sin embargo, la diferencia radicaba en que no tenía muebles de ningún tipo.

—Me pregunto si el abuelo olvidaría decorar aquí.

—Tal vez sólo sea... —La chica Love Me no alcanzo a terminar la frase, en tan sólo cinco segundos ya había caído en la trampa. El piso de madera bajo ella se abrió, haciéndola descender a algún sitio extraño. El presidente se sintió orgulloso al verlo, puesto que esta era una de sus mejores escenografías.

—¡Onee-sama! —María corrió hacia el lugar donde Kyoko cayó—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si, no te preocupes —aseguró, una vez que comprobó que no tenía ningún tipo de dolor.

La pequeña suspiró aliviada.

—Este lugar… es como una bóveda de torturas o algo así —dijo, mientras lo inspeccionaba.

Sin previo aviso, su compañera se lanzó también para ver que tipo de decoración había ahí dentro.

—_¡María! No se supone que debas ir por voluntad propia ¿Y porque Mogami-kun no gritó?_—El presidente no podía creer que esto sucediera.

—Es como un paraíso... —La voz de Kyoko sonó dichosa.

—_¿Un paraíso en que sentido?_—Takarada no comprendía aún la mentalidad de esa jovencita.

—Aquí podrías hacerle pagar por sus pecados a cualquier idiota, rogando y suplicando hasta el cansancio por el perdón —La risa después de ese comentario fue espeluznante.

Bien, ella seguía pensando en venganza y esas cosas; como su presidente debía regañarla, pero después se preocuparía de eso. Lory sólo podía pensar en un modo de hacerlas gritar del temor, o deshonraría a su casa embrujada, y por ende tendría que terminar con su tradición.

Después de que ambas chicas estuvieron satisfechas con todo lo que vieron, se las ingeniaron para salir de ahí y continuar con su recorrido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Es irritante que haya tantas habitaciones, no podemos encontrar las escaleras —se quejo María, quien a decir verdad, estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—A mi no me molesta, es interesante ver que tipo de cosas preparó el presidente.

Ya había transcurrido media hora desde que entraron a la casa embrujada, todas las cosas con las que se topaban eran de lo más extravagantes; pero no les causaba miedo, y esto tenía a un frustrado Lory siguiéndolas sin que lo supieran.

Cuando estuvieron frente a otra puerta, el presidente de LME sonrío; tenía puestas sus esperanzas en ese sitio en especial. María se adelantó con paso firme y entró, mientras que Kyoko iba tras ella con algo de dificultad —Sus zapatos aún la molestaban—.

La habitación estaba oscura, excepto por el brillo de calaveras fluorescentes que colgaban en el techo, y dos velas al fondo. En las paredes había más artefactos extraños y pergaminos.

—Pero si es... —María-chan fue la primera en reconocerlos—. ¡Magia negra! Talismanes, maleficios, todo un kit de instrumentos para maldecir a las personas.

Los ojos de su compañera se iluminaron al oírlo, este era el cuarto perfecto. Los bastardos uno y dos pagarían caro todas las que le han hecho, si ella pudiese quedarse con el lugar… Tal vez se lo pediría prestado al presidente, no sonaba tan mala idea. La cara de Reino al ser evaporado del mundo terrenal y los gritos de Shoutaro valdrían la pena.

—_Esas dos... No se supone que deban ver todo esto como si estuvieran en medio de una boutique._—Lory no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro—_. En fin, la decoración no es el atractivo de mi escenario especial._ —Con un control remoto, hizo encender un par de focos que apenas y podían percibirse. Ellos anunciaban que la nueva maquina de proyección de imágenes estaba en función. Se alegró de haberla incluido en el presupuesto, además después sería útil para hacer películas o doramas.

—_Aquí vamos, tiemblen de terror con esto._—Al aplastar el botón de inicio, las paredes de la habitación fueron una verdadera pasarela de monstruos, fantasmas y todo tipo de seres. Takarada esperó expectante la reacción de sus dos victimas; pero tras varios minutos no ocurría nada ¿Acaso se desmayaron? Quizás se paso un poco con la broma. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente, encontrándose completamente solo —a excepción de los espectros estupendamente diseñados por él en la pared—. Su desilusión no pudo haber sido más grande ¿Donde demonios se metieron esas niñas?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyoko y María estaban tomando un descanso en un largo pasillo. Llegaron ahí luego de salir de la ruidosa habitación anterior, en la que de algún modo se activó una proyección de imágenes graciosas que simulaban criaturas o monstruos; y el sonido que las acompañaba había sido demasiado fuerte.

—No tengo idea de como hizo el abuelo para esconder las bocinas, pero vaya que tenían potencia. —La pequeña aún tenía las manos sobre sus oídos.

—Creo que es de mal gusto dejar sordas a las personas —opinó la otra chica, mientras se acomodaba los zapatos.

—Lo que sea que haya usado para transmitir las imágenes, debe ser muy sofisticado. Tenían muy buena calidad.

—Si, definitivamente el presidente no tiene nada que envidiarle a Hollywood.

Una vez que la joven terminó con sus zapatos, continuaron caminando por el pasillo sin contratiempos. Lory quien ya las había alcanzado, las miraba incrédulo ¿Que necesitaba para que dos niñas gritaran despavoridas? Ha hecho que los actores más rudos de la farándula salgan llorando de ahí ¿Como es que esas chicas no se inmutaban ni un poco? Eso suponía todo un reto para él.

Según sus cálculos, ya estaban por encontrar las escaleras, así que tendría que dar lo mejor para asustarlas cuanto antes. Eso sólo le dejaba como opción dar su máximo espectáculo, donde él mismo se encargaría de hacerlas sentir pavor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nadie mejor que él conocía esa casa, por lo que tomando algunos atajos llego primero que las visitantes al segundo piso. Se imaginó que ellas seguramente estarían admirando el pequeño cementerio que instaló en el pasillo, así que tendría tiempo de sobra para prepararse.

Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que alguien lograra avanzar hasta este punto, por lo general todos salían huyendo en la segunda habitación. Estaba ansioso ante este nuevo hecho; sin embargo... la parte de arriba no estaba siquiera decorada —como nadie llegaba hasta ahí, la usaba como almacén—. ¡Tenía que improvisar rápido! Abrió todas las puertas esperando ver algo que le sirviese, aunque sólo se hallaba con cajas de documentos, los muebles que tuvo que remover, uno que otro utensilio del departamento de utilería, y pósters y más pósters de sus artistas de LME.

_—__¿Quien demonios trajo todo esto aquí? Posiblemente se vinieron junto con mi escenografía._

Removió todo lo que pudo. Cualquier trapo serviría, solamente necesitaba crear una pequeña distracción y luego las sorprendería —se consideraba un experto en ese tipo de cosas—. Vació algunos cajones y puso en otro lugar lo que consideraba útil.

_—__¿Que estarán haciendo esas niñas? Ya debería escuchar sus pasos cerca __—_pensó, mientras continuaba revisando las habitaciones_—.__ ¡Ah! Esto es… __—_Al entrar en una alcoba distinguió una figura de cartón, tamaño real de su mejor actor_—. ¡Que suerte! Puede servirme para confundirlas, con lo oscuro que esta este sitio, al verlo pensaran que de verdad hay alguien observándolas._—Sumamente contento tomó la figura, y salio a acomodarla en algún lugar estratégico.

Iba pasando frente a las escaleras cuando recordó que en el ático había un par de redes. Se le ocurrió que sería una estupenda idea usarlas para aumentar el impacto de su broma, así que dejo ahí la imagen del actor y se apresuró a buscarlas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la planta baja, Kyoko y María ya habían dado con las escaleras, después de vagar sin rumbo durante varios minutos.

—Por fin llegamos —dijo aliviada la pequeña—. De haber sabido que tardaríamos tanto aquí dentro, no hubiese sugerido entrar. Hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo.

—Anímate, María-chan. El segundo piso debe ser el mejor —aseguró su acompañante.

—De acuerdo, Onee-sama. —La chica no aguardó ni un segundo más, y jaló del brazo de Mogami para ir inmediatamente hacia el final del recorrido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lory tenía problemas para encontrar las redes. El ático era un completo desorden, con pilas y pilas de objetos mal acomodados. —_Ni hablar_ —pensó resignado, ya que buscarlas le tomaría más del tiempo necesario. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando sus ojos recayeron en lo que tanto quería. Estaban ocultas bajo dos cajas; pero no representaba ningún problema para él, sacarlas de ahí. Se alegró de que la diosa de la fortuna estuviera de su parte, y tironeó de las redes con todas sus fuerzas, logrando safarlas a los pocos segundos; aunque de paso todo lo demás cayó sobre él.

A unos cuantos escalones para llegar al segundo piso, las chicas escucharon un estruendo, y repentinamente vieron como la figura de alguien venía cayendo directamente hacia Kyoko.

No supo ni cuando, ni que o porque; pero lo que fuera que iba en dirección a ella se había detenido sobre su cara. —_Menos mal que es cartón_—pensó, al comprobar con sus manos lo ligero que era—. _Lo que haya causado ese alboroto, debió empujar esto también._ —Separó la figura de su rostro sin mucho cuidado, y fue entonces que se encontró frente a frente con la imagen de alguien conocido. Podía estar a oscuras; no obstante, esos ojos y esa expresión siempre las reconocería en cualquier situación.

—Tsu... Tsuru... —Un grito, algo parecido a un "kyaa" salio de su boca. Jamás en la vida estaría lo suficientemente preparada para juntar su cara así con la de Tsuruga Ren —aunque sabía que no era el Ren verdadero—. Esto podría interpretarse como un beso indirecto, y ese solo pensamiento la lleno de terror. No entendió porque razón su corazón se aceleró, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo despavorida.

—¿Onee-sama? ¡Espera, no corras! ¡Onee-sama!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En medio de las cajas y los objetos que lo aplastaban, el presidente Lory se percató del grito y los pasos veloces provenientes de las escaleras. Tal vez Mogami-kun y María lo confundieron con algún tipo de monstruo, al estar forcejeando en la oscuridad para safarse de ahí. No era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, sin embargo, se sintió complacido de haberlas asustado.

Ahora, sólo deseaba saber si alguien vendría a ayudarlo a liberarse. _—Espero que Sebastian note mi ausencia _—pensó, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Este era el precio de mantener la tradición de su casa embrujada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Afuera y ajenos a todo lo ocurrido, tres personas llegaban a la increíble locación que ocupaba toda una avenida. Fue por sus trabajos que no habían podido estar aquí más temprano.

—Kotonami-san, creí que vendría disfrazada para hacer conjunto con Kyoko-chan —mencionó Yashiro, que caminaba junto a ella y Ren.

—No, esas cosas no son mi estilo —respondió simplemente.

—Si, lo entiendo. —Después de todo, él y Tsuruga tampoco iban disfrazados ni nada parecido.

—Buenas noches —saludó Sawara-san, quien también llegaba tarde por asuntos de trabajo.

Se unió a ellos, e iban a iniciar una conversación sobre el festejo de este año, cuando las palabras se interrumpieron por una escena bastante peculiar: frente a todos, la chica de inconfundibles cabellos naranja iba corriendo a toda prisa con sus zapatos en mano, y la pequeña María la perseguía gritándole que se detuviera. Ambas parecían venir de la casa de espantos del presidente Takarada, y por algún motivo Kyoko tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

—Pensé que este año le tocaba a tres chicos del departamento de producción, fingir estar asustados —comentó Sawara.

—¿Fingir?

—Cierto, Kotonami-san eres nueva en esto. Veras, cada año se elige a algunas personas para que entren a la casa que el presidente prepara, y finjan sufrir un ataque de terror por sus trucos. Él no es para nada bueno en ello; pero no debemos hacerlo sentir mal en festividades como esta, ya que sería perjudicial —explicó.

—Mogami-san parece habernos hecho el favor esta vez —agregó Ren.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron, y Kanae comprobó una vez más sus sospechas: no sólo el jefe de LME es un chiflado, sus empleados no se quedan atrás.

—_Vaya noche me espera... _—pensó con pesar, sabiendo que también tendría que ir a buscar a su chiflada personal.

**Fin**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que pudieron llegar hasta aquí, y realmente espero que no los haya aburrido.

Ya paso Halloween pero no quise quedarme con las ganas x3.

Gracias por su visita!

Sau ;3


End file.
